Butterfly Veins
by Queen-Asante
Summary: Mike had caught his eye one day at lunch. Randall decided to follow him. Will their hearts beat as one? MikeXRandall. Oneshot. Contains Slash- obviously.


Butterfly Veins- Mike X Randall

**Wasn't going to write more fanfic, since I'm better at pictures than at words, but this was, yet again, based on a role-play my friend and I did. And I really liked it, so… thought I'd share. ^^ This is only the beginning of the RP, tho, since our last one was soooooo long and dramatized! (Will probably add the other junk in a sequel, tho, for anyone who cares to read lots of drama :D.)**

**This time, my friend wrote Randall's parts and I wrote Mike's. Yea, we switched this time. Anyways… the ending is completely different form the RP, tho. Ah, yes, and Mike X Randall get a happy ending this time. **

**It was partially inspired by the song ''The Guilty Ones'' from the Spring Awakening musical. **

**Oh, and I hate how messes up my format and doesn't keep my page breakers to separate my POV's between the characters. :X Oh well. Deal with it. **

**Any last words? Oh, yeah. I've got three words for you:**

**Haters gonna hate. XP**

Mike had caught HIS eye during lunch. But truthfully, he didn't want anything to do with the sadistic reptile. Not now anyways. Sulley noticed his change in behaviour but he kept silent about it, not wanting to further Mike's deepening mood. As Mike left the cafeteria, he mentally thanked Sulley for not pestering him as friends often do, and crossed over to Roz's office, ignoring Celia's ''Michael-!'' cry, ready to turn in his goldenrod scare reports correctly… for once. But as he was about to reach the office, there HE was again, standing coolly in a corner to the side of the coffee den, scrutinizing him.

Randall finally realized the night before that he had to be honest with himself when it came to his rival's assistant, and he was ready to start it off right now. He noted Mike's anatomy, taking in how attractive he looked to him.

At the same time, however, he didn't want Mike to follow through involuntarily. If he wanted the plan to succeed as quickly as he wanted it to, he knew he needed a lot of luck with playing his cards.

Such thoughts distracted him from Mike glaring at him in return.

Mike didn't know what else to do other than to stare back. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Mike wondered. He admitted to himself that it creeped him out. But if he could only hold his gaze, maybe he could break the lizard in return. He remembered reading something about reptiles and their ability to hypnotize an individual if they never broke eye-contact. But if he could only turn the tables and use fire to beat fire, then maybe, just maybe…

''Michael!'' came Celia's shrill voice, shattering his thoughts. 'Not now, Cee.' Mike angrily scolded her in his mind. But she wasn't giving up. Here she came, storming over, ruining his concentration. 'Great, now I've let my guard down!' Mike thought as he caught Randall turning away at the corner of his eye. 'At least he's not staring anymore.'

''Michael Wazowski, what on earth has gotten into you?'' Celia bore down on him, her fins balanced elegantly upon her half-moon curves, her pretty face distorted with annoyance. ''Here I was, calling your name ten times and you just stood there and ignored me!''

''Look, Cee,'' Mike began to defend himself, trying to find Randall. But he had disappeared. Damn.

''Don't you 'Look,Cee' to me, Michael! Hey, are you listening? I'm talking to you!''

But truthfully, he couldn't listen to her right now. He had to find Randall. And quick, before Randall found him. Leaving Celia in the middle of the hallway to continue shouting after him, Mike began his deadly search.

Randall had seen the fight despite being invisible. It hurt a little bit that Mike's relationship was waning, but some losses were inevitable to make something better.

Mike had run off on his own, and it seemed that, despite Celia attempting to follow as well, he was doing exactly what Randall wanted. After much running, it was just Mike and Randall, Celia having become too exhausted from chasing Mike down.

'The plan is now ready,' Randall thought to himself, as Mike found himself running into an abandoned hospital wing for patients infected by human germs. A large bed was near Mike as he finally stopped moving.

'Perfect,' Randall thought, revealing himself right in front of him.

Oh no! He was here! He had found him! How had he lost? Mike backed away towards the hospital beds as Randall inched closer and closer. Fear robbed him of any speech possible.

''I knew I'd find you here,'' Randall said coolly.

'Know? How could he know?' Mike panicked then. 'Of course!' the thought just hit him. 'He can read my mind!' Mike inched further back until he could do so no longer. A syringe cart nearby stood to the side of him, and he wheeled it between him and Randall.

''Stay back!'' Mike cried. ''Don't come any closer!'' and with that, he took one of the needles off the cart and held it out at arm's length towards Randall's throat. ''I'm warning you! Take one step and I'II jam this in my aorta!'' Mike then positioned the needle towards his own throat.

Randall only stared back, not amused. ''Wazowski, don't be a fool. Your aorta is in your chest.''

Mike stopped, caught off-guard. He lowered the needle very slowly, and placed it back on the cart. ''Good to know,'' he sarcastically remarked.

Randall decided to take a direct approach with his plans for Mike. "You know as well as I do that I'm a fan of being brutally honest, so I'll get it off my chest. Since this morning I've been watching you and your fiancé. It really does worry me, Mike, that you'd rather be with a woman with emotional problems than someone who respects you deeply."

''Hey, you leave Celia out of this, Lizard Boy!'' Mike retorted. ''I love her and you know it! You're just jealous 'cause she left you a long time ago, pal. Well, look. That wasn't my fault. It was nothing but your own goddamned fault and you know it more than I do. So please… just leave me the fuck alone!''

"If I'm jealous of anyone, it would be her." Randall simply stated. This got Mike to shut up.

"You don't even know why Celia started dating you: it was an attempt to make me feel worse. I came out with it to her and that's the ONLY reason we broke up: because she thinks it's amusing to embarrass a male Monster in love."

'What the hell is he talking about?' Mike's thoughts raced. 'Could he be speaking the truth… or could it be something else? Ah-hah it's a trick! I knew it! Well I ain't gonna fall for this one. Not this time, Randall!'

Mike refused to believe Randall's words. He couldn't possibly have said what he just thought he said. ''You're joking. Tell me you're joking, right?''

That was all Mike could say at the moment. But Randall's faced remained ever unchanging, his first pair of arms crossed over his chest in a matter-of-fact way.

''Randall, buddy, look here.'' Mike threw his hands into the air, moving the syringe cart out of the way, then side-stepped closer to the reptile. ''Look, if this is some way to get ME to leave Celia, then you've got it all wrong. Nothing is going to convince me to move one inch away from her 'cause you know what?'' Mike was almost lost for words here. What could Randall know? ''Forget it. I don't know what. But you wanna know something else?''

Randall made no effort to move a fraction of an inch. He was standing by his confession, joke or no joke.

''You wanna know something?'' Mike continued. ''It's okay. You don't have to stand there, pretending like you're in love with me or anything. C'mon, no one has to put themselves through that. So I'll tell you what. You can spare yourself the embarrassment and turn your skinny little ass back home, and we can just forget this ever happened. The best thing to do right now is sleep on it. So… what do you say, Randall, old pal? Have we got ourselves a deal?''

Mike stretched out his left hand, waiting for Randall to shake it on the deal.

'Crud,' Randall thought. 'Here I was, thinking he'd be convinced and not be what I once thought he was.'

Reluctantly, he started walking away, not even bothering to shake Mike's hand.

"Why should I pretend that I don't want anyone, Mike?" He had intended those words to be his last. Only for Mike to stop him in his tracks.

''Wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold up.'' Mike called after him. ''You mean… you're not joking?'' Mike didn't want to think about it. He couldn't believe his ears. ''Randall, either I'm deaf, or you just said what I thought you said.''

Randall turned to him, a shimmer of hope emanating from his emerald eyes.

"I love you, Mike," he said calmly.

''Randall, I-'' Mike didn't know what to say. The guy was serious! There he stood, stone-faced as ever, his eyes wavering with some chance that Mike might feel the same way. 'I'd hate to break his heart, but this…' Mike's thought trailed off. Mike stood back on one bended knee, lowered his left hand, which was now blue with cold. A butterfly vein above his middle knuckle twitched with sadness. 'No, what is this? Am I actually feeling sorry for him?' Mike asked himself. 'But it couldn't be… not like this…'

''Randall…'' Mike began. He paused. Cleared his throat, then: ''I think you're very confused. We're both just… very tired and confused. We both loved Celia… and now this. I just… well I… I'm sorry.''

Randall didn't move. Mike swore he had killed his very soul… that is, if he had one. Hell, even guys like Randall had souls. They had to. Right?

Reluctantly, Mike made his decision about Randall: he decided to see if he did have a soul by kissing one of Randall's lower hands. This surprised them both: that Mike was the one to start the non-verbal romance between them.

Mike could feel Randall's body heating up starting from the hand he was kissed on. Perhaps he had now gifted Randall with a heart and a soul. The opening of Randall's eyes into something finally devoid of hatred looked beautiful for him, as much as he hated to admit it.

Sure enough, Randall himself felt like he now had a heart. Nonetheless, he was still hesitant to kiss Mike back.

''Randall… I'm sorry about… what happened between us.'' Another kiss on the palm. ''Truly I am.'' Yet another upon the wrist where a butterfly vein pulsed under thin purple skin. ''I understand why you'd be angry with me. I don't know what I was thinking-'' Mike was about to kiss Randall's lower arm, when:

''Don't.'' At last, Randall broke free from his trance, but he was as still as ever.

''But how can I not-'' Mike began but Randall cut him short.

''Please. Please. Don't.''

''No! It was me- all me. Something in me started, when I kissed you just now.'' Mike pleaded.

''Something started in me, too, Mike.''

''But I hurt you-''

''Yes, but still.''

''Randall, I-''

''No more! My God. No more. Just- please.'' Randall coiled away from Mike's touch. ''You should go.'' He said.

''Forgive me…'' Mike whispered, letting his hand fall. He tried to come towards Randall. This time, Randall did no coil away. He let himself be held by the tiny Mike, who now pulled his head down to the little monster's level and cradled him on the small of his breast. There was a lengthy silence. Then:

''I can hear your heart beat, Mike.''

What do you know? Even the cretin had a heart.

Randall reached to kiss Mike.

''Oh Randall-'' the green eye-ball started. Then, hesitating: ''I don't know.''

Randall lifted his head from Mike's body and took Mike's head in turn, cradling him to his own breast. ''No matter where I am,'' he began, ''I hear it, beating…''

''And I hear yours…'' Mike replied.

Randall leaned close, kissed Mike full on the lips.

''Randall…'' Mike softly whispered.

Randall kissed him again. Pressed his body onto his, light red butterfly veins twitching with desire. Mike's own butterfly veins, a stark contrast of deep blue to Randall's light red, also pulsated.

''No-wait-no-'' Mike stopped himself. 'What am I doing?' he thought, his mind a jumbled mess.

''Mike…'' Randall was desperate.

''Wait- stop. I can't, Randall. I can't. We're not supposed to.''

''What?'' But there was no response from the smaller monster. ''Not supposed to what?'' Randall persisted. ''Love? I don't know- is there such a thing? I hear your heart…'' Randall continued to press himself onto Mike's small body. ''…I feel you breathing- everywhere- the rain, the hay… please. Please, Mike.'' Randall pressed himself forward. Kissed him again.

''Randall, no-it just- it's…'' Mike was trying to find an excuse but found none.

''What?'' Randall asked angrily. ''Sinful?'' he finished.

''No, I don't know…'' Mike trailed off once more.

''Then, why? Because it's good?'' But there was no response. ''Because it makes us FEEL something?''

Mike considered for a moment, then suddenly reached and pulled Randall to him. He kissed him. Randall held him as he did so, and gently helped him lie back on one of the hospital beds.

''Don't be scared,'' Randall softly hissed. Mike hesitated, then nodded slowly, understanding that Randall would never hurt him. And with that, Randall kissed him. Touched his chest.

''No.''

''Please-''

''Don't. It…''

''What?''

But Mike took Randall's hand instead, and placed it back on his chest. Randall smiled and gently reached up Mike's legs.

''Wait…''

''It's just me,'' Randall reassured him. ''It's just me.''

Mike relaxed, settling back into the bed sheets. Randall continued to reach inside Mike's legs, stroking him gently.

''Now, there- now, that's…'' but Mike couldn't find the right words to describe the sensation he was having.

''Yes…?'' Randall waited for an answer.

''Yes.'' Mike replied.

Randall made his decision. He climbed on top of Mike, lowering his body onto him. Mike braced himself as the reptile penetrated through his body.

''Randall- oh!…'' Mike gave a small cry.

A deep blue butterfly vein found a light red one to make love to that night. And Randall and Mike were once again in their moment of love-making, as their pulsing veins continued their own romance. Moments later, Randall gently withdrew himself from Mike.

''Are you all right, Wazowski?'' Once again, he was not on a first name-basis with the one-eyed monster. This meant it had ended. Mike slowly raised himself on his elbows, the bed sheets stained with small droplets of blood. He lifted his head towards the ceiling, where only the light fixtures bore witness to the forbidden lovers. The lights seemed to shift between the world of cloudless song and the lovers' uncertain moment on the

hospital bed.

'And now our bodies are the guilty ones,' Mike thought.

Randall, still intent on his question, asked again, ''Wazowski…?''

''I think so, yeah.'' Mike answered as he slowly turned towards his former lover now colleague. Mike reached out to touch Randall's wrist, but his pulse was gone and racing. Mike checked his own wrist… and it, too, was gone. Mike wanted to sew every glimmer he obtained to his skin. To just pick up the stitches, and just be left with the scars to remind him where the wounds are. He wanted to thread the needle through the flesh, and push the needle past the rest, through the bone, into the heart. He wanted Randall to be his forever, and he needed him to be attached to his very soul… but he wasn't his. 'No, you're not mine,' he told himself. But he noticed Randall's smile, then. He seemed to say, 'I am yours.' When at last this became true… when demons became friends. When enemies became lovers. 'Hold him tight and heal the gash,' Mike's inner voice whispered softly. Without a word, Mike lifted his left wrist to touch Randall's right wrist… and together, the pulse returned. It was as though, in order to keep their hearts beating as one, they had to knit their fragile butterfly veins to the wrists of their friends… and each other.

The End


End file.
